Is this love?
by Mylissa7
Summary: Is love supposed to be like this? when the agony is so strong it burns... Will the lovers meet once more under the moons? Let's see...
1. Daydreams

Is this Love? By: Mylissa  
  
Note: Escaflowne is Not mine. even if I wish it was. It's © Shoji Kawamori and © Sunrise. Thankee. ^__^  
  
Another Note: This FF takes place after the final episode. It's been almost a year since Hitomi and Van have seen each other.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hitomi sat at her desk, her Geometry book and homework laid out before her. Pencil in hand, she tapped it absently against the notebook. On the page, equations and scribbles covered half the surface. Hitomi was daydreaming once again.  
It had been almost a year ago since her return to Earth. Yukari and Amano had been almost hysterical with relief. Yukari had poked and pinched Hitomi and herself constantly the whole time they were celebrating her return. Hitomi smiled somewhat sadly when she hugged Amano. He could have passed for Allen's twin. A twinge of pain passed through her as she realized she missed them all already. Hitomi had told Yukari, Amano and her mother all about her adventure over the special dinner her mom prepared that night. She didn't care if they believed her or not; she just had to tell the story. Yukari had smiled when she explained about Van, because they had seen him that night she left. Afterwards, they said their goodbyes and made plans to hang out later. Hitomi found that she only missed a week of school. She quickly caught up, and made it to her sophomore year. And with sophomore year came Hitomi's worst subject, math. It came in the form of Geometry.  
Hitomi had been staring off into space, her fingertips grazing her hair as she remembered Van's embrace before she returned. How he had stroked her hair as she was lifted into the light. "Hitomi, are you finished with your homework?" Her mother's voice rang out. Hitomi blinked, her daydream shattered. With a groan, she called back, "Almost finished, mom!" Mumbling about how Geometry was almost as evil as Dornkirk was, she quickly scanned over the few problems she had left and answered them as best as she could. She put the books into her backpack and stood, stretching her legs. With a glance, Hitomi looked over at her calendar. A date was circled in black. She smiled when she saw it. It was the day she met Van. It was next week.  
As she set out her uniform for school, she mused how she should honor the anniversary. Her thoughts strayed to Van once more and, as if to answer, she could hear his laughter. She sighed softly. Her heart calmed at that assurance. Turning out the lights, she climbed into bed and nuzzled her pillow as she drifted into sleep. 


	2. Lady Lessons

Is this Love? By: Mylissa  
  
Note: Escaflowne is Not mine. even if I wish it was. It's © Shoji Kawamori and © Sunrise. Thankee. ^__^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Van looked up at the barely visible Mystic Moon. Shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand, he smiled. He felt Hitomi's peace and he was satisfied.  
Since she left, Fanelia was successfully rebuilt with help from Asturia. He still kept correspondence with Princess Millerna, Sir Allen, and even Cid, the Duke of Freid. Even Dryden wrote, mostly asking about his well being and the progress of re-construction, as well as hopefully gaining business in Fanelia, merchant-wise. Life went on as usual, and his duties kept him busy. He still trained, and he went through a growth spurt. He was now 5'10". His sword training had changed his awkward, scrawny body into a somewhat defined shape.  
Van sat on the roof of the guymelef storehouse; the terra-cotta shingles rough under him. The sun was shinning bright today, and it warmed his tanned skin pleasantly. Suddenly, he heard a scraping sound as if someone were climbing up to meet him. Sure enough, a head of pink hair and blue eyes popped into view. "Lord Van, can I come up?" Merle asked. Van smiled, "Sure Merle." In a year, Merle had changed somewhat as well. Instead of the spunky little cat she was, Merle had grown a few inches. Abandoning cute little dresses, she now wore half-dresses and tights that Princess Millerna had made a trend. Her body was beginning to develop, her arms and legs elongating and defining. She used them to climb atop the roof and sit next to Van. She grew out her pink hair, and today they rested in two fat braids that touched her shoulders. Van playfully tugged a braid, to which she giggled. "Lord Van, what are you doing up here?" she asked. Van ran his hand through his unruly black hair. "Just thinking about things." "By things you mean Hitomi," Merle drawled playfully. Van laughed and poked her. "Oh well. Have you been to your lessons yet?" Merle groaned in response. Van had hired a teacher for Merle, to instruct her in the mannerisms of a lady, and to read literature. Though she had scared off many a teacher with her sharp tongue, she finally met her match with a woman named Lila. Even though they argue constantly, Merle secretly confessed she admired Lila. Though Merle still complained about the classes. Van chuckled and nudged Merle with an elbow. "Go on, Lady Merle." Merle hissed at him and stuck out her tongue as she left. Van smiled once more as he looked back up at the Mystic Moon, his hand closing around the pendant that hung from his neck. Her last gift to him. He gently pressed his lips to the pendant and let it drop back onto his chest as he moved to leave and head to the throne room. 


	3. Festival time

Is this love? By: Mylissa  
  
Note: Escaflowne is Not mine. even if I wish it was. It's © Shoji Kawamori and © Sunrise. Thankee. ^__^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hitomi sat up quickly in bed, her hand over her mouth to muffle the scream that she uttered unintentionally. The nightmare she had came back in fragments: broken bodies on a bloody battlefield, black feathers, Folken's broken body lying in a pool of blood, Balgus falling to die before her. Those images and more always were her nightmares. She noticed that she had been sweating in her sleep. Disgusted, she got up and went to the restroom, wiping the sweat from her face and filling up a glass with water. Hitomi took a sip as she returned to her room. Climbing back into bed, she placed the glass by her alarm clock on the table next to her bed. The digital clock read the time, 3:42 a.m., with red crystals. Lying back down, she clutched a pillow to her chest as she drifted back to sleep.  
  
Van fought back a yawn as his advisor ran through new business around the kingdom. Van's throne room was decorated with banners with the Fanelian Coat of Arms hanging from the ceiling. The throne itself was wooden with adornments and carvings of dragons for the armrests, and a soft cushion for the back and seat. Van was doing a very good job of being interested. His advisor, Nadir, knew the King really wasn't that interested in the small things, so he quickly went to the other business. "Your Majesty, the festival that is planned for next week is under way. The booths and attractions are being finished by the end of this week." Van grinned at Nadir, "Good work, Nadir, I knew you could keep order with this deal." Nadir looked slightly flustered at the praise, and his usually serious face made a small smile. "Th..thank you, your Majesty." Van just kept grinning as Nadir moved on to other things. Nadir really needed a lady friend, badly thought Van.  
  
Van had announced weeks ago that a festival would be held to celebrate the finished construction of Fanelia. It would do the people good to take a break from their work to enjoy themselves. Everyone worked to help rebuild Fanelia. Van had extended invitations to other friends as well. Formal invitations had been sent to the Aston Castle in Palas, to the Schezar Mansion in Asturia, and to the Duke's home in Godashim. A carrier hawk had been sent to the Fassa Airship with its invitation. Word of the festival spread and Van gladly accepted people from Asturia, Freid and Cessario.  
Van rose from his throne when they were finished. Nadir bowed to Van and exited the room. Van nodded and walked down the length of the vast room and out the ordimental doors.The sun was on it's way setting into the horizon when Van looked into the sky. The moons were getting brighter as the sun slowly set. Looking down at the kingdom, Van could see torches and candles being lit in and outside homes and shops. The lights popped up one by one, like little fireflies all over the land. Out of nowhere, a loud yowl broke the silence as a young cat boy leaped passed Van. An angry Merle followed close, hissing as she chased him. Van snickered behind a hand. Seems Luca, the cat boy who ran past, did something to Merle again. Luca was a orphan, very much like Merle, who was found on the outskirts of Fanelia recently, and Merle insisted that Van let him stay at the palace. Van had the boy stay, since Van never really could deny Merle's request. Maybe Luca would be good companion for Merle. They're about the same age. Van thought. But Luca was an even match for Merle; pestering her constantly. Van thought they were cute together, though he kept that to himself. Hades hath no fury like Merle's.. 


	4. Knight's smile

Is this love? By: Mylissa  
  
Note: Escaflowne is Not mine. even if I wish it was. It's © Shoji Kawamori and © Sunrise. Thankee. ^__^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Allen sat at the window inside his room, watching his sister Selena in the courtyard. Her hair glinted in the sunlight and her laughter rang out. Despite Allen's misgivings, Selena begged Allen to be taught in the ways of swordplay. Allen had been slightly horrified, even more so when Selena has altered her dresses: shortening the sleeves and skirt, somewhat reminiscent of Hitomi's skirts. She began wearing tights under her dress and eyeing Allen's sword. Allen finally relented and asked Gaddes to train Selena. To be honest, Selena pretty much had Allen wrapped around her slender fingers, so to speak. And she knew it, obviously. Right now, she parried a blow Gaddes dealt, and countered. She was surprisingly good at sword fighting.  
Allen's attention was broken by a rider coming up to the gates. From the look of it, the rider and horse was Fanalian. Allen got up and went downstairs to greet the rider. Climbing off the horse, the rider led the horse into the courtyard after being let inside. Allen approached with a goblet of wine for the rider, which the rider accepted gratefully. "Greetings Sir Allen Schezar. This invitation is from King Van of Fanelia," the rider replied. By this time, Selena and Gaddes had taken a break and an interest in the rider, approaching Allen. "Much thanks," Allen told the rider, who nodded in respect and climbed onto his horse, riding to the gate and then starting back for Fanelia.  
"Brother, what is it?" Selena asked curiously, trying to peek over his shoulder on tippy-toes. Allen had opened the cream envelope, breaking the Fanelian wax seal. His blue eyes read the invitation and he slowly smiled. "Boss? What's up?" Gaddes inquired. Allen chuckled some. "Seems Van. ah, King Van, is having a festival soon, to celebrate the finished restoration of Fanelia. Shall we go?" He turned to look at the two, blond eyebrows raised and a grin on his face. Selena bounced happily, nodding. "A festival, how exciting!" Gaddes smiled, "Whatever you wanna do boss. Be great to see Fanelia finished and all." Allen folded up the invitation. "Alright then, We'd better go pack. Tell the men, Gaddes." 


	5. Duke's turn

Is this love? By: Mylissa  
  
Note: Escaflowne is Not mine. even if I wish it was. It's © Shoji Kawamori and © Sunrise. Thankee. ^__^  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A servant had knocked on a door politely. Duke Cid looked up from his studies and replied, "Enter." The girl bowed and handed the envelope to Cid. "Thank you Laurel." The girl nodded and took her leave. Cid opened the envelope quickly, with the eagerness of a child. A boy of 6 years now, he still maintained the dignity of a ruler. Sometimes.  
He read the invitation with speed and laughed aloud. "Amazing!" He got up and pulled a chord, ringing a bell. Cid's new advisor; a tall, slightly hefty man named H'asen, entered the room. "You called, your highness?" Cid nodded, "I have been invited to Fanelia by their king. Can I be assured that you can take care of my kingdom while I'm away?" H'asen looked solemn and knelt before Cid. "Your Highness, I am honored you trust me so. I pledge to you that I will do my best in your absence." Cid smiled, "That's all I need to hear. Please send a servant to help me pack." H'asen nodded and made a little bow as he left, as Cid began to plan his trip. After the details had been worked out, Cid walked out onto his balcony to look out at the vast capitol that is Godashim. Towards the end of the war, Cid had overseen construction on Godashim. It was almost like it was before; some parts that Cid just couldn't touch. Ruins of the city when it was his father's rule he didn't fix, just leaving it there as a monument to those who died for Freid, including Boris and his father, the Old duke. Cid closed his eyes, already imagining the festival sounds and sights, smiling happily. It was time for celebration, indeed. 


	6. Merchant's longing

Is this love? By: Mylissa  
  
Note: Escaflowne is Not mine. even if I wish it was. It's © Shoji Kawamori and © Sunrise. Thankee. ^__^  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The airship hummed with energy, even though it had stopped for the night not far from the border of Daedalus. Dryden leaned on the rain of the balcony in his quarters on the ship, looking out at the star-speckled sky. Once in a while, his thoughts strayed to Millerna. Beautiful, stubborn Millerna. He let out a sigh, filled with sadness and longing. In all of his life, he never wanted something so badly as her love and acceptance. Her blue eyes haunted him at times, and he'd blink out of a daydream quite flustered. He was used to responsibility: taking over his father's trade willingly. He never wanted to be Prince Regent or even King. But for her, he'd command legions and attend meetings for one true smile or kiss from her.  
Dryden blinked and looked out into the night, and visibly jumped as something flew past him and into his room. Running his hand through his hair and adjusting his glasses, Dryden entered the room and searched for what flew in. He grinned at the Hawk that called impatiently to him from his desk. The desk was Asturian, inlaid with iron. At the present time, it's surface was cluttered with orders and books: some new, some ancient. A saucer with small cakes rested on different piles of books. The hawk rested on an unlit lamp. Dryden gave the hawk a cake and removed the message to read it to himself, mouthing the words silently. Suddenly he laughed aloud, making it echo and the hawk cry in surprise, before flying out contemptuously. Dryden chuckled and folded up the message, as he called his airship pilot via intercom. "Taren, change course and head to Fanelia." Dryden smiled to himself, This should be interesting. 


	7. Prim Princess

Is this love? By: Mylissa  
  
Note: Escaflowne is Not mine. even if I wish it was. It's © Shoji Kawamori and © Sunrise. Thankee. ^__^  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Princess Eries sat at the dining table with her father, King Aston, for breakfast. She was faintly wondering where her sister Millerna was. It wasn't like her to miss breakfast.  
"Sister! Father!" Millerna's voice called, as the doors flew open and Princess Millerna dashed in. Millerna made her way to her seat, kissing her father's cheek as she passed. Today, Millerna wore a half-dress of a violet color with black tights. Her blond hair was braided back and held with a violet ribbon. As she sat, she rang a bell and a servant came in with a tray; Millerna's breakfast on it. Millerna was glowing: in her hand was an envelope. "Oh you'll never guess!" Millerna gushed.  
Eries herself was dressed in colors of sky blue and cream. Her blond- gray hair was loose today, as she politely dabbed at her lips. "Good morning to you too, Millerna," Eries half-smirked. She never could stay solemn when her sister radiated her optimism. King Aston was mildly interested, dressed in his usual noble robes; today burgundy and blue.  
Millerna took a sip of her juice before reading out loud the message. " To the Princess Eries and Princess Millerna. You are cordially invited to the celebration of the finished construction of the kingdom of Fanelia. A festival is being thrown for all those who rejoice in its conclusion." The date was written also on there as well, and well wishes. Millerna looked up after reading those words to her audience. "Oh, please, please father, can we go? Van wants us to come," she begged. "Millerna, your breakfast is getting cold," Aston replied with a sip of his wine. Eries hid a smile behind her napkin. "Oh don't change the subject, Father!" Millerna cried, exasperated. Aston rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath, " Fine, Go. I know if I'd say no you'd pester and glower at me until I gave in."  
Millerna made a noise of triumph and finally started on her breakfast. "I can't wait to go!" 


	8. It'll be soon

Is this love? By: Mylissa  
  
Note: Escaflowne is Not mine. even if I wish it was. It's © Shoji Kawamori and © Sunrise. Thankee. ^__^  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Hitomi yawned and covered her mouth as her Literature teacher droned on. Yukari sat next to her in class, and snickered at Hitomi's yawn. Hitomi smiled at Yukari and tried to pay attention to their teacher. "Shakespeare, people. That's what we're working on, starting today. Does anyone know any of his works?" A few kids answered. "Tempest," "A Midsummer Night's Dream," "Othello," "Romeo and Juliet." The teacher smiled, "Ah, and that's what we're reading next." "The famous tragedy, Romeo and Juliet. Two young lovers torn apart; from different worlds." Hitomi visibly jerked, shocked. Yukari blinked and whispered, "Hitomi, you ok?" Hitomi blinked once then nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." The teacher passed out books of the play to the class, so each student had one. Hitomi ran her fingers over the smooth, glossy cover. Romeo and Juliet... Van and Hitomi she thought. Her thoughts were broken by the school bell. "Ah, well read Act One for homework tonight. There might be a quiz tomorrow," the teacher leered at the exiting class, which produced a few groans.  
Hitomi and Yukari talked as they picked up their books and left. "So, don't forget. We're walking home together after track practice. Amano's gonna meet us outside the locker rooms." Yukari's cheeks flamed some when she said Amano's name. Hitomi noticed and grinned, "so, have you two started dating yet?" Yukari went redder, "Ah,.uh.well.. No." Hitomi smirked, "And why not?" Yukari smacked Hitomi lightly. "Because he hasn't asked me." Hitomi rolled her eyes, rubbing her arm. "Then ask him! Ask him after I go home. And let me know what happens!" Yukari grinned, "Oh go to practice will you!?" Hitomi laughed and waved as she ran to the lockers.  
  
Van stretched as he walked out onto his balcony. The crisp, morning air was slowly waking him. Ah, he thought, the guests have begun to arrive. Airships dotted the clear skies a Fanalian troops waited in and on the borders of Fanelia to assist and welcome visitors; as well as keep an eye out for any trouble. Peasants from various towns and countries were trickling in, as well as nobles and aristocrats in groups. The rides and amusements were ready and waiting, their appearance causing excited chatter. Van looked back up at the clear sky, the Mystic Moon glowing softly. Hitomi, if only you were here he thought to himself. His hand touched the pendant under his shirt briefly before his doors opened with a bang. "Lord Van!!" Merle squealed as she leapt into his arms. Van "ack!" ed and stumbled some as he laughed. Merle was dressed in a semi- formal sleeveless dress. The dress itself was a pink paler than Merle's hair, which was in fashionable ringlets. "Lord Van, do you like?" She backed up to give a twirl. Van smiled and nodded. "Very lovely, Merle. I'll have to fight the boys off with a stick when they see you." Merle turned a bit red and swiped a paw playfully at Van before leaving. Nadir stood in the open doorway, waiting respectfully. "Come in Nadir," called Van. Van walked over to the ordinate desk in his chambers. It was made of cherry wood, and glossed with amber from the local trees. Van removed his shirt and grabbed the formal shirt that was laid out on it. Smoothing it, he sat on one of the new chairs that were made for him.. A gift from Dryden. Relaxed in the ordinate high-backed chair, Van looked up at Nadir. "What news? Everything going well, or is there total chaos and bloodshed?" Van grinned to himself. That morbid humor reminded him of Hitomi. Nadir smirked, "All is well, sire. And your special guests are waiting for Your Highness in the throne room." Van nodded, "Thank you Nadir. I'll greet them soon." Nadir bowed before leaving. Van clutched the pendant once more before leaving, thinking. They're all really here, except for you. Even when the celebration's for you. 


End file.
